<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Greater Innocence by SaturnandMarz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652847">No Greater Innocence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturnandMarz/pseuds/SaturnandMarz'>SaturnandMarz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Herbert West - Reanimator - H. P. Lovecraft, Re-Animator (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Denial of Feelings, Frottage, Gay Male Character, Herbert West Being Creepy (Re-Animator), Herbert West's Inexperience, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, PWP without Porn, Porn with Feelings, Premature Ejaculation, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Repression, Sexual Tension, Smut, Touch-Starved, Unrequited Lust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:48:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturnandMarz/pseuds/SaturnandMarz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things that Herbert West just does not know. Most of them having a lot to do with Daniel Cain.</p><p> </p><p>No excuses for this lmao it's literally going to be several chapters of porn where Herbert discovers shit about Dan and about himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Cain/Francesca Danelli, Daniel Cain/Herbert West, Daniel Cain/Megan Halsey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Masturbation fun sensation!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started when they both returned from war, both wounded in different ways. No one knew what they had witnessed while they were in Peru together other than the two men themselves. They spent nights awake in the sweltering heat putting soldiers' bodies back together as best as they could. There was no room for much else. </p><p>While most people agreed everything about war was ugly, Herbert tended to look at the silver lining; in this case, his silver lining was Dan. Skin caked with blood, sweat, and dirt. Hands busied with the task of saving a life. By anyone's standards Dan looked a hot mess but even in those moments Herbert could find a strange beauty. </p><p>He thought it would end there. He thought that his shell shocked mind was just coming up with distractions from the carnage outside of their little tent in Peru. He fully believed that once they found a house and he settled into a regular work rhythm, he wouldn't need to bother himself with pointless details like Dan’s weird tan lines or his muscles showing through a tight shirt. His wishes for a new normal came to fruition when they found that old house that belonged to the morticians. </p><p>Yet his curiosity didn't diminish. </p><p>It went without saying that Daniel Cain was an attractive man. Almost every woman he met grew enchanted by him; and nearly every man, for that matter. Since Dan seemed generally oblivious of eyes belonging to the same sex, Herbert had an advantage. </p><p>The doctor had spent himself between the legs of many women but they would never witness the pure sensuality of seeing him work his hands to the bone. They would never see how his skin glistened after a particularly hard surgery. Get a glance at his broad chest when he was changing his shirt. Candidly gorgeous.The experience of Dan's flings couldn't ever compare with what the man already knew about Cain. </p><p>However, there were places that the scientist's mind wouldn't let him go. The image of Dan answering the door in nothing but white sheets was locked in that part of his brain that he dare not touch. The sounds of pleasure that came from his colleague’s room when his fiance was still alive were stored there too. He had no time for encounters like that. Actually, he didn't think he would ever need that sort of company in the way that his friend did. </p><p>If those needs arose, his body would naturally relieve itself while he slept. He would sometimes wake up and find he would need to take care of the laundry. The execution of  revenge on him for neglecting his needs. Revenge in the form of dreams that should have been long over with once Herbert was finished with puberty. </p><p>Whenever Dan went out for a date and appeared the next morning with dark love bites all over his neck it became very apparent that there was a side to him he did not know. It occurred to him suddenly while the man in question was thrusting away at Francesca; he would never experience Dan's love. </p><p>Herbert always prided himself on his mastery of things in the scientific realm. He liked to think that since he was aware of the biochemical processes of life he was infallible. It was extremely hard for him to accept that there were just some things that he didn't know. It made him feel inadequate. Like he was at a sideshow and the information he needed was hidden under a white blanket. Waiting. Beckoning. </p><p>He could hear Dan ravaging Francesca upstairs. Her loud foreign accent calling his name. He had to be quite a passionate lover. What else would make the ancient floorboards of the house creak and moan just as loud as the woman in his bed? </p><p>He found himself with an angry erection. This wasn't unnatural, but he hated getting them during work. Just another useless thing to distract him from his true goal. But hearing the sound of that headboard banging loudly against the wall upstairs wasn't exactly doing wonders for his concentration either. He sighed and tossed off his glasses. He wouldn't be able to focus as long as they were up there banging their genitals together. If he couldn’t work, he could find an outlet to vent his frustration. </p><p>Herbert rarely ever masturbated. Maybe a few times as a teenager but it just felt unnatural to him. To defile oneself made one no better than an animal. Self control was what set dogs and humans apart, he thought. </p><p>"Oh, Daniel, yes!" </p><p>Herbert rolled his eyes. Dan was a dog and he slept with women that screamed like cats in heat.</p><p>He would tune them out with his own thoughts. He had to stay focused. If there was one thing he could hold above Dan it was his ability to ignore these impulses. He would continue his work with or without Dan. </p><p>Some evil part of him wanted to go upstairs and complain about the noise, but he really didn't want to have to hear Dan whine about old coitus-interruptus. So the basement was once again filled with the sound of pencil against paper and faint moans. </p><p>Herbert shifted uncomfortably, dick still hard in his trousers. His hand sat idly on his thigh. I just need to adjust it, he thought. He reached his hand to his crotch and moved his cock until it was pointing up to his waist band. It felt much better. In fact, the friction even felt good. The brunette dropped his pencil and bit his lip. </p><p>It was too distracting for him to wait for it to go away. He would just get rid of it as quickly as possible. He wouldn’t even have to think about it too much. He palmed his aching cock through his pants, letting out frustrated sighs every so often. His neglected dick seemed to like the extra attention very much because he didn't last long. After only a minute he came with a pathetic tremble, hips canting upwards and thighs clenching as if they were trying to hold off the flood. A dark spot appeared on his crotch as he soiled himself. </p><p>An exhausted huff left Herbert's lips. He could still hear Dan's maddening thrusts upstairs. That meant he had time to clean up and resume his work. </p><p>He didn't even allow himself the time to wallow in his feelings of disgust. </p><p>- </p><p>- </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Herbert was not one to let bodily functions distract him from his goal. The man would inject himself with the reagent just so he could get in a few more hours of work. He would ignore bathroom breaks, hunger, and sometimes personal hygiene if he was deep enough into his own theories. He was used to feeling a nagging at the back of his mind to take care of something. It was just temptations of the flesh, he thought. And he was stronger than a certain sensation.</p><p>A recent development, however, was the increase of his libido. Herbert didn't perceive himself as a sexual being; he thought his sex drive died long ago when he emerged into adulthood. He would find himself with a tent under his blanket in the morning. Or he would have more of those horrendous dreams that left him with much to consider about himself. Needless to say he refused to let Dan handle any of the laundry for a whole week. Herbert saw any sexual act, even masturbation as primitive. The time he masturbated in the basement was just out of necessity. Like scratching an itch so that he could get back to work. </p><p>He was a man that didn't like to appear human. Mortality had its weaknesses and of course he blamed the fact that certain parts of his humanity were now sticking out on Daniel Can. The hot fire in his loins reached a temperature that could melt steel when the other was around. </p><p>The gentle touches when they worked together. The small moments of eye contact. The familiar smell of Dan's cologne. Multiple times now he had to excuse himself from work to head to the bathroom. He would never touch himself, just will his annoying erection to go away. He was lucky that Dan never noticed how hard his cock was in his slacks. </p><p>One day Herbert got out of bed from the rare occasion that he did sleep. He went downstairs to get breakfast on the rare occasion that he did eat. Dan was already awake, cooking shirtless as if he were some sort of house husband. Already the pit of fire in his abdomen began to stir. He acted normal. </p><p>"Morning Daniel," he hummed. </p><p>Herbert turned on the coffee machine and retrieved two mugs from the cupboard. It was one of the more domestic agreements that they had; Herbert would never try to cook and Dan would never touch the coffee machine. </p><p>"Morning Herbert," Dan responded. </p><p>They never spoke much on mornings like these. Not that Herbert minded. He enjoyed watching the other man cook silently, imagining that they were living in domestic bliss. There were eggs and bacon on the stove. Classic american breakfast. </p><p>He wasn't paying attention to that, though. Herbert's eyes wandered not so subtly along tanned skin and toned muscles. Adonis incarnate. Carved from marble just like those Grecian statues of old forgotten gods. Perfect skin that was ruined by nothing; aside from the scar on his abdomen from the surgery he himself had the honour of performing. Dan’s anatomy was just perfect. He felt that rush of heat pool downwards and he forced himself to look away. </p><p>He poured his coffee into his mug and carried it to the kitchen table. When he sat down he noticed that his pants now felt uncomfortably tight. He really was in a sorry state if just the sight of a shirtless man was enough to set him off. Yet alone that man being Dan. </p><p>It was all his fault. If his body wasnt so perfect and if he wasnt so charming then Herbert wouldnt want to kiss his stupid face or run his hands through his stupid hair. And he definitely wouldn't be hiding an erection right now. In the time it took him to fill his mug and sit down he had grown to full mast. Dan was unaware of it, still preoccupied with cooking. </p><p>Herbert reached his hand down to adjust himself again and the same temptation as last time took over. </p><p>He wouldn't notice it, would he? </p><p>He was silent. Dan really had no idea. The man continued preparing breakfast, accidentally dropping something on the floor. Herbert watched him and swallowed thickly.</p><p>"Oops," </p><p>Dan bent over to pick it up. The fabric of his pants highlighted his tight ass beautifully. In that moment Hebert could have cried. The warmth within him seemed to travel from his lower body all the way up into his face. It made his cheeks red and his ears ring. Dan plated food for himself, still not looking up at the flustered man sitting at the table. </p><p>"So Herbert, you want eggs? I made enough breakfast for two," he said. </p><p>Herbert stood up quickly and exited the room while he had the chance. Dan could never know. He couldn’t sit here and eat breakfast with the man that he was sexually attracted to.</p><p>"On second thought Dan, I'm not hungry," he called over his shoulder as he went to go do something about what was going on in his pants.</p><p>- </p><p>- </p><p>-<br/>
Dan was out on another date and Herbert found a reason to be annoyed and inexplicably horny. It was as if his body sensed that he was going to be alone all night and it didn't want him to get any real work done. </p><p>If Dan was going to spend all of his time parading around with women who didn't deserve the time of day then it was only fair that Herbert gave himself a break as well. Furthermore, he was going to set aside his inhibitions and embrace what nature gave to him; as awful and cheesy as that sounded. He was going to masturbate, for real this time. Quick and fervent rubbing was childish. He grossed himself out immensely with that pathetic attempt at self pleasure in the basement a few days ago.</p><p>Like most things, Herbert was overthinking it. If he were to indulge himself it might as well be good. After all, there was no way he was ever going to do this again. Absolutely no way. That was why he was going to take his self exploration very seriously. He treated it as if it were a secret operation, setting out lubrication and tissues for clean up. </p><p>He guessed one would usually have some appropriate ‘sexy’ material for such an activity.   Anatomy charts weren't exactly doing it for him. That was how he found himself snooping in Dan's porn stash to see if he had anything good. </p><p>Dan and Herb usually never crossed the barriers of each other's room. Sure they lived together and worked together, but taking up space in a room that was not their own was pushing it too far. People at work already had their suspicions about the two; and these sorts of rumours started way back in university. They both learned to respect when the other needed space. None of them had any reason to enter a room that wasn’t theirs. Until now. Herbert had always been a rule breaker.</p><p>As the brunette reached Dan's room he started to rethink his course of action. He didn't want to break that unspoken trust, even if Dan wasn't there to catch him. Against the few good teachings instilled in Herbert he stepped into the room. </p><p>While Herbert's room was plain, Dan's had a bit of personality. He'd left the bed sheets unmade. A picture of somewhere nice in Peru was hanging near a small window. He found it ironic; they'd seen the country at its worst. How that pretty image wasn't ruined for Dan was a mystery to him. </p><p>He wasted no time searching for what he came for. It was pretty easy to find it. Underneath the bed covered by an old hoodie. Maybe Dan was bad at hiding things. That or Herbert knew him a little too well. He didn’t want to think about which one of those possibilities it could be. He sifted through the collection to find something of interest. Nothing but Playboy magazines so far. Big breasted women with sultry smiles. Sure, they were attractive but Herbert had quite different tastes. </p><p>He was about to give up when an item fell out of the magazine he was leafing through. He set down the Playboy and picked it up off the floor. It was a small pair or photos. One was of a woman with familiar blonde hair. She had on pretty lace underwear and she was lifting up her shirt to show the camera man her assets. Herbert recognized the face immediately as Megan Halsey. </p><p>Why Dan had such an intimate photo of a dead woman just tucked between a porno was the least of Herbert's worries. Perhaps he didn’t know Dan as well as he thought. He knew he missed Meg but he didn’t think grief would do this to a person. He tucked the first photo back in it's original place and out of curiosity glanced at the second one.</p><p>It seemed that the photo of Meg was part of a matching set. This next one was of Daniel Cain laying in bed with only a pillow covering his shame. He was posing for the camera as well, legs open and pupils dilated. Just like one of the porn stars in the magazine. </p><p>He began to debate himself in his head. </p><p>If he took this photo that meant he would be masturbating to a colleague. A friend. That was all types of wrong; even more wrong than leaving nude photos of yourself laying about. On the other hand, if Dan just placed these inside a magazine that clearly meant he didn't care for them at all. He wouldn't miss or even notice if one of the pictures were gone. </p><p>Herbert quickly made up his mind. He got what he came for and since this was the absolute last time he was ever going to attempt something like this, it only made sense that he enjoyed himself as much as possible.</p><p>He cleared up the mess he made and took the photo back into his room. Though he was all alone, Herbert shut the door and drew the blinds for extra privacy. </p><p>Once everything was set up he unbuckled his belt and pulled down the zipper. He stared at the photo and took his penis in his hand. He was a little below average, but he was already growing harder. It felt awkward to just be holding his cock like this. It was like he'd forgotten entirely how to properly masturbate. Herbert curiously rubbed a single finger along the underside causing it to twitch. It felt intense on bare skin. Palming it through layers of clothing made him cum, but this was much more rewarding. </p><p>One finger turned into two. He felt the urge to just continue and let himself spill over like this, but he held back. His cock was already starting to leak precum at the tip. His eyes scanned the photo. It wasn't any more scandalous than what Herbert had already seen in passing glances. But now it was a still shot in front of him. He could use this whenever he wanted-- not that he would anyways. Remember? This would be the first and last time in a while.</p><p>He rubbed his cock sending jolts of pleasure straight up and through his body. He paused his motions to squirt a few pumps of lube onto his hand. Apparently this was supposed to make it feel better. Herbert wrapped his hand around his prick and yelped in surprise when the cold lube made contact with the warm, sensitive skin. With a shaky sigh he began pumping his fist, slowly at first. He wanted to actually enjoy this instead of rushing through it like a man starved. </p><p>Though that's exactly what he felt like while soaking up the sight of Dan's perfect skin. Like a withered plant underneath the shade of a tall tree that was finally receiving the sunlight it needed. He could feel the heat on his skin. His clumsy touches were cool water lapping against his warmth. His cup was beginning to overflow. A memory meeting Dan for the second time flashed in his mind. Oh how he wished there could have been a draft that would blow that pesky bedsheets away. He wasn't a believer, but in those moments he still thanked whatever higher power in existence that Dan decided to answer the door completely naked that night. </p><p>His stroking made embarrassing wet noises. It didn't help that his hard cock was slicked up with lube and precum. With every stroke down his foreskin would be pulled back to expose the reddened tip of his throbbing penis. A sound of desperation came out of his throat. What he was doing to himself was humiliating, even if he was the only one who knew about it. It was ridiculous how fast he'd become slave to these tendencies; he was no better than sweet, handsome Dan with his great ass and chiseled muscles.</p><p>He began beating his short prick in earnest now. He didn't even recognize the noises that were coming out of his mouth. A forbidden name on his lips. The stroke of the hand pumping his cock only grew in speed and intensity. </p><p>Herbert reached his climax very quickly, his poor dick being unable to handle the intimate touches that it almost never got. Thick loads of cum landed under the desk and onto his hand. He bucked his hips with each pulse of heat that coursed through him. </p><p>Herbert then sat in his post-orgasm enlightenment and came to the slow realization that he'd stolen a photo from Dan and masturbated to it. He wouldn't be able to look at him for a week. </p><p>He grabbed a few tissues and wiped up his hand. He reached down and dabbed away any mess from his now flaccid penis. Just as he finished cleaning up he heard the sound of the front door swinging open. </p><p>If Dan had come home a minute earlier, Herbert would have been a goner. </p><p>- </p><p>- </p><p>- </p><p>After his first round of self exploration Herbert wanted to broaden his horizons. He knew very well about certain erogenous zones in men; he was a doctor after all. </p><p>He swore last time was the very last time but that was a lie that Herbert often told himself. It was just like his habit of shooting up the reagent. His addictive personality shone through and took over despite his wit. </p><p>The man found himself sprawled on his bed naked from the waist down, fondling his cock lazily. He wanted to get himself hard so maybe the penetration would feel better. No masturbation material for today. He'd rather focus on the task at hand to ensure that he was doing it right.<br/>
His pink tip leaked fluid and threatened to explode at every gentle stroke. Herbert bit his lip, finding it hard not to just jerk his cock off to completion. He knew he usually only lasted a few minutes at best. Though part of him wanted to attempt to prolong the feelings of pleasure and extend his stamina. </p><p>He didn't know exactly why he wanted to hold off his orgasm. He wasn't doing it for anyone but himself. Instant gratification was in his reach and yet every time he would get close he would quickly pull his hand away from his overstimulated prick to prevent the inevitable. If he were with a partner, he assumed that his quickness would be a disappointment. But then again, Herbert didnt imagine he was going to have sex any time soon. </p><p>He distracted himself from this thought by continuing with his ministrations. He coated a few fingers in lube and hesitantly rubbed some over his entrance. Instinctively he winced at the feeling. It felt filthy to touch himself there. He contemplated just stopping but he had gotten this far. The anticipation of what was to come was making him ache. </p><p>As a slick finger pushed its way inside the man grunted. It felt strange and oddly clinical. Finding the prostate in his own body was much different than finding it in a patient's. The warmth that enveloped his finger was his own, and the sting of his hole stretching to accommodate the digit left his brain in a pool of static. It didn't feel good, but it didn't feel bad either. So he continued moving his finger deeper inside himself, feeling around for that magic place that would supposedly send him into a world of pleasure. His cock started to go limp as he searched around for his prostate, poking in awkward places that don't excite him at all. This was becoming a chore. </p><p>When he finally found it, his mind went numb. He saw white. A pathetic whimper left his throat. </p><p>A second prod at his sweet spot made Herbert's dick leap. It started as an intense pull from deep inside of him which resonated outwards. It made his cock go as stiff as the rest of his body. He'd never felt anything like it in his life. </p><p>He massaged his prostate gently with his one finger, small gasps and moans finding their way out of him. This self exploration was worth it, he thought. He almost wanted to take back all of the cruel things he said to Dan about how sex was ruining society and how he could function without it. He could tell that he wasn't going to last much longer and he didn’t even feel upset about it. All that was on his mind was the intense orgasm he was about to have. </p><p>With his free hand he began jacking off, his prick dripping with precum. Once again, he had a particular man's name on his lips. </p><p>Herbert liked to make sure to masturbate when he was alone. God forbid Dan were to catch him with his hand in his pants. Right now the man was on another date. Still, he didn’t feel free to be as loud as he wanted. His moans came out low and whiney. He was holding back.</p><p>"Dan...Oh, Danny," </p><p>Herbert's imagination took him places that he knew were impossible. The hand on his cock was not his own, but instead a more favorable hand. The pleasure from deep inside of him was not coming from himself and instead, it was from the help of Dan. </p><p>His toes curled in anticipation, hand stroking his pink dick dangerously fast. The curious, mistimed jabs at his prostate were not perfect, but it was all he needed to reach his destination. He pushed his finger as closely against his sweet spot as it would go and massaged it fervently. In no time, hot loads of cum were spilling onto his abdomen. </p><p>"Dan! Oh, yes, Dan!" the choked sounds of his arousal echoed through the empty house. </p><p>He could feel his hole rhythmically clenching around his finger as he came. His hand slowed to a standstill around his throbbing shaft. Soon after the lustful haze dropped and was replaced by the sudden awareness of how the bed sheets were sticking to his sweaty body. In his blank eyes tears started to form. He blinked them away quickly. </p><p>Herbert had a few choices. He could either repress these feelings for the sake of their work, continue on his path and have Dan notice, or he could confront the man. He only regretted a few of the choices he made in his life so far. He made a promise to himself not to have regret about anything else. </p><p>Laying on his bed in the afterglow of his loneliness he made a decision.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Herbert desperately attempts to save the experiment by becoming an experiment.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the time frame of only a few days, very strange and unexpected events befell Herbert West. He blamed it on his newly discovered libido. </p>
<p>It was a popular opinion that masturbation was bad for you. It would make you go bald and blind. Your arm would grow to twice its original size and you would grow hair on the palms of your hands. Of course those were just superstitions. Herbert believed it was harmful for much more valid reasons. </p>
<p>For a couple of days it became all he could think about. Just as he predicted, it manifested as a new addiction that he couldn’t kick. He was obsessed with how much pleasure he was able to give himself. Setting aside time to do it when Dan left the house to Herbert wasn't always easy. However, it wasn’t like he could just do it whenever he wanted. Sound travelled quickly between the thin walls of the house. Apparently Dan had no idea of this because whenever he brought a girl over to spend the night they would create enough noise to wake the dead. </p>
<p>Herbert was a conscious, kind roommate. He was quiet and he kept regular hours. He would never subject Dan to the same things he was forced to go through; that and he would never live it down if Dan heard him moaning and knew he was playing with himself. </p>
<p>Eventually he took to doing it in the shower. The noise was enough to stifle his moans and it made for an easy clean up. Though, he feared it was starting to become fairly obvious. Before he discovered the wonders of self pleasing he wasn’t one to spend an excessive amount of time in the bathroom. </p>
<p>One day after having a little bit of fun in the shower he stepped out of the bathroom to go change. Much to his surprise, Dan was waiting on the other side of the door when he opened it. He was wearing nothing but a towel loosely wrapped around his waist. Herbert felt like a deer in headlights. He guessed he shouldn't be surprised. They lived together and there was only one bathroom. Dan probably heard the water stop running and just assumed that he was already out of the shower. </p>
<p>He couldn't help but let his eyes drift down Dan's exposed body. Taut pecs and defined abdominal muscles. A lovely taste of eye candy. His eyes dipped lower, wishing he could see what was hidden behind the blue towel. </p>
<p>The intimate sight was clearly too much for his cock to handle. Even after rubbing it nearly raw in the shower, it managed to spring up at the sight of Dan. The towel he wore around himself wasn't sufficient at hiding his erection. He didn't even have to look down to know it was visible. He knew Dan saw it too. </p>
<p>"It seems like you have a bit of a problem there," he said. Something was off about the tone of his voice and Herbert didn't like it. </p>
<p>He quickly tried to excuse himself from the situation but Dan stopped him by putting a hand on his chest. Herbert nearly had a stroke. Suddenly he was moved so that he had his back against a nearby wall. He was so shocked at what was happening that he barely registered when the man in front of him spoke. </p>
<p>"How long were you planning on hiding this from me, Herbert?" </p>
<p>Herbert stopped breathing. Dan's hand travelled down his chest and came to rest on his abdomen. Any lower and he would be touching his unmentionables. </p>
<p>"Dan..." was the only thing Herbert could muster up the bravery to say. </p>
<p>His brain was still processing what Dan was doing to him. He wasn't expecting it, but he definitely didn't want it to stop. He was so hard that he could cut diamonds. He thought about a moment like this whenever the urge to touch himself arose. Now that it was finally happening, he couldn’t compute. Part of him wished he wasn’t so inexperienced so that he wouldn’t be so damn nervous. He also felt that even if he had more sexual experience it would not help him understand what Dan was doing to him, or why.</p>
<p>"Do you want me to move my hand lower?" Dan asked. </p>
<p>Herbert quickly nodded. He didn't want to speak out of fear that his voice would come out as pathetic and needy as he felt right now. Dan obliged and slid his hand down, but kept his touches over the towel. He didn't directly touch Herbert but it still got a reaction out of him. A swift jerk of the hips in the upwards motion. Something to show that he was enjoying this. </p>
<p>"I caught you at the right moment, didn't I?" Dan hummed. </p>
<p>Herbert couldn't answer. Maybe it was the right moment for Dan. But right now his heart was racing and his thoughts came to a standstill. He was so aroused that he couldn't even think. All he knew was that he wanted Dan badly. All he felt was that Dan was a luxury he didn't deserve. </p>
<p>"To think that you were probably just going to go to your room and take care of this yourself," Dan's voice came out slow and seductive.  "I don't think I can let you do that," </p>
<p>The combination of his voice and the insinuation that Dan knew about what Herbert did when he was alone made the man short circuit. He wasn't at all prepared for the next question the man asked him. </p>
<p>"Am I allowed to touch you? Pleasure you?" </p>
<p>This felt like a fever dream to Herbert. Dan wasn't real and neither was his erection. It was just one of his sick sexual fantasies involving the man. Apparently he was taking too long to answer because Dan spoke again. </p>
<p>"Herbert I can't continue it you don't give me--" </p>
<p>"Yes! God, yes Dan. Please! Just touch me." </p>
<p>Herbert was mildly annoyed that he had to speak and admit what he wanted. Although he was glad the man was considerate enough to ask for consent twice. He always knew Dan was a good partner. </p>
<p>His hand was resting right on his cock, only the fabric of the towel separating them. That changed when Dan got permission to slide his hand up Herbert's thigh. He only managed to wrap his hand around the overly sensitive shaft. This action alone was enough to send Herbert off the edge. He came prematurely, a surprised moan ripping out of his throat. </p>
<p>Dan was kind. He went along with it and stroked Herbert's dick through his orgasm.  The smaller man shivered under Dan's touch. Cum dirtied the towel. </p>
<p>Dan stroked Herbert until his cock went limp. He pulled his hand away and looked up at him. </p>
<p>"Glad I could help you out," </p>
<p>He walked into the bathroom abruptly and closed the door as if nothing happened, leaving Herbert alone in the hallway to think deeply about the last few minutes. </p>
<p>- </p>
<p>- </p>
<p>- </p>
<p>Days after the event in the hallway Herbert was trying to get some work done. All his attempts at gaining any insight were fruitless. Now he was just sitting alone in frustration, ruminating on what he could do to make the situation better. </p>
<p>He thought maybe he was just distracted. There had been quite a lot for him to be distracted by as of late. Firstly it was the revival of his dead sex drive. Then it was the new start of Herbert's sex life. He hated calling it that. It wasn’t like Herbert was having regular sexual escapades. What occurred was more of a misstep and a stumble into sexuality that he wasn't prepared to take. That wasn’t to say that he didn't enjoy what he and Dan did together. Or rather, what Dan had done to him. He enjoyed it thoroughly. Couldn’t take his mind off of it. That’s why he was so heated.</p>
<p>The two of them weren't speaking to each other as much anymore. What was there to say? It was too awkward to pretend like it never happened and too strange to address that it did. Neither of them wanted to give up their pride and ignite a conversation about the sexual tension between them. Herbert didn't like this odd purgatory but he preferred it over any of the other options he had available. There was simply no way he was going to acknowledge any of their actions as being reasonable or wise. </p>
<p>All of this thinking was giving him a headache. He needed some coffee straight away. He marched up the stairs and into the kitchen. Upon reaching his destination he was displeased to see his housemate. Dan was standing there in front of the fridge presumably looking for a snack. When he saw Herbert he mumbled a quiet greeting. </p>
<p>Herbert didn't answer. He wasn't here to entertain the other man, so he went to the coffee machine and turned it on. He pivoted on his heel to reach for the cupboard but was quickly met with a face full of Daniel Cain. </p>
<p>"Excuse me," Herbert huffed. </p>
<p>He carefully sidestepped around Dan as if he had the plague. Curse this house and it's miniature kitchen. He opened the cabinet and pulled out his usual mug. As he retrieved it he slammed the cupboard door closed just for spite. And now he waited, face twisted in irritation for his coffee to brew. </p>
<p>A heavy sigh came from behind him. He figured that Dan was probably tired of the way he was acting. Herbert didn't care. He was too prideful to ever be the one to open up a tough conversation. </p>
<p>"So are you going to talk to me or are you just going to keep angrily slamming cupboards in my direction?" Dan asked. </p>
<p>"What is there that we need to talk about?" Herbert asked, still keeping his gaze down. </p>
<p>He couldn't bare to look at Dan right now. He was afraid he would see that familiar look of judgement in his eyes. Dan was one that could speak without words. If looks could kill they would have a lot more fresh specimens by now. </p>
<p>It was taking a while for the brunette to answer his question. He assumed that he had just dropped it. Much to Herbert's dismay, he continued. </p>
<p>"Well, something happened in the hallway a couple of days ago. I thought you might want to discuss it." </p>
<p>"Something?" Herbert was bewildered that Dan would refer to it as if it were a benign interaction. "You mean the fact that you cornered me after I came out of the shower?" </p>
<p>Dan pursed his lips. "You don't have to say it like that. It sounds indecent." </p>
<p>"You were indecent!" Herbert snapped. </p>
<p>A pause. They weren’t going to get anywhere if things continued on in this manner; Herbert was smart enough to know this. However, it was detrimental to his pride that he never spoke of the incident again. </p>
<p>"Look. I don't think either of us really thought about what we were doing. I think it's best not to let thoughtless actions lead us away from our goal. So I don't want to hear about what we did again." Herbert stated. </p>
<p>And with that, he went back to making his coffee. He poured the steaming liquid out into his mug. Usually he would add two sugars but all he wanted to do right now was get out of the kitchen and back to work. He hoped his words would serve as enough incentive for Dan to get off his case. Admittedly, he was being harsh. Somehow, it wasn’t enough to stop the other man.</p>
<p>"You're being petty. You won't even look at me when I'm speaking to you," </p>
<p>Herbert sighed deeply. And why do you think that is, Doctor Cain? He finally turned to face Dan. Their eyes met and instead of judgement and disdain he could see curiosity in his eyes. He knew that Dan probably had questions. So did he. But what was he really supposed to tell him? </p>
<p>Sorry Dan, I can't look at you because I'm attracted to you and you made a move that I didn't expect. </p>
<p>Those words didn't exactly roll off the tongue, even though they were true. Herbert didn't like it when Dan made moves he couldn't calculate. In all the time they'd known each other he'd been very predictable. They had crossed new territory together (that wasn't at all scientific) and Herbert believed it was all too good to be true. </p>
<p>"Dan. I told you already. I don't want to talk about it." </p>
<p>"You don't have to speak then. Just listen to me" </p>
<p>It didn't look like there was a way out of this. It could become a bigger problem later on if he allowed it to sit and fester. </p>
<p>"Alright. I'm listening." </p>
<p>Dan nodded. "Thank you," </p>
<p>Herbert leaned against the counter of their small kitchen with the mug of coffee in his hand. He looked down at the dark liquid. It would make a perfect weapon if Dan decided to say something idiotic. Though he could never bring himself to ruin Dan's pretty face with hot coffee. </p>
<p>Dan cleared his throat. "Well, firstly I have some questions for you." </p>
<p>Go on. Dan's hesitance was beginning to concern him. What came out of the other man's mouth when he finally found the correct words didn't please him. </p>
<p>"How long have you known that you're...like that?" </p>
<p>"Like what? Do you mean to ask how long have I known that I'm attracted to men?" </p>
<p>He didn't understand why Dan was speaking about it like it was a crime. Clearly the other man had some homosexual tendencies as well so he couldn’t pass judgement on Herbert for being gay. When Dan didn't answer verbally Herbert just continued. </p>
<p>"I've known for a while Dan. What does that have to do with you coming onto me?" </p>
<p>"I thought that..." Dan trailed off. "What I mean to ask you is...If that means that you perhaps like me?" </p>
<p>Herbert felt his blood run cold. He didn’t just like Dan, he cared for him. More than any fling ever could. He'd pulled him out of a war torn country, stitched him up, retrieved a heart all for him. If Dan only just noticed this because he didn’t deny his sexual advances, he didn't know what to say. He loved Dan, but he couldn’t say that. Feelings would only taint the quality of their work. </p>
<p>Any time feelings got involved something always went wrong. A prime example of this was whenever Megan Halsey was around. Had that woman not been such a strong influence on Dan he was sure they would be months ahead in their work by now. He tried not to think of her too much; just like Dan, he needed to know when to lay old ghosts to rest. </p>
<p>Dan took Herbert's silence as an answer. </p>
<p>"I see the way you look at me. You can’t tell me that it isn’t true. I think that you probably wanted me to try something way before I ever decided to make a move." </p>
<p>"You are so presumptuous. What would you know, Dan?" </p>
<p>"I know that you enjoyed it. No one has ever touched like that before, right? You acted like a virgin when I touched you," </p>
<p>Herbert felt his cheeks flush. He did like what they did together. That's why he wasn't talking to Dan in the first place. His tendency to indulge in habits he knew was bad would come out and he would no longer be able to control himself. It would happen again. His pride couldn't handle that. For the sake of their stability he needed to resist.</p>
<p>"That's why I'm coming to you with an offer," Dan said. </p>
<p>Herbert raised an eyebrow. </p>
<p>"What kind of offer?" </p>
<p>"I thought that since we both liked it we could...continue. It would be good for the both of us," </p>
<p>Herbert frowned. What he heard was that Dan wanted him to be his little experiment. The only experiments being done in this house were those of the scientific realm. Nothing more and nothing less. </p>
<p>"No. No way. Is this what it's all about to you? You want me to be your secret? Friends with benefits? Your fuck buddy?" His lip curled in disgust.</p>
<p>Dan didn't reply. Herbert knew then it was too good to be true. Here he was thinking that maybe the other man finally realized how much he actually cared for him but really he only  noticed everything the scientist didn't want to make known. </p>
<p>"Well I'm not one of your easy girls Dan. I won't be partaking in this conversation any longer." </p>
<p>Dan didn't seem to be satisfied with that answer. "You said you would listen." </p>
<p>"I did say I would listen. But I never promised you any more than that." </p>
<p>This seemed to shock Dan. Like he was surprised that Herbert had control over his own actions. Dan wanted him to follow the script he'd already written in his mind. Wanted Herbert to play the role of some sexually inexperienced prude that he could experiment and toy with. He wasn't okay with that. </p>
<p>"Fine. That's fair," Dan said. All too casual. </p>
<p>Herbert just scowled and stormed right back down the stairs and into the basement. How Dan could act like he didn't just proposition him for sex was completely mind blowing to him. </p>
<p>Even more concerning was the fact that their partnership would never be the same. Herbert was attracted to Dan and vice versa. Not only that; both of them were aware of it. According to society, they both had a moral obligation to start dating each other. Somehow their relationship would be taboo in the eyes of society as well. </p>
<p>Sometimes he did think of Dan in a romantic sense. He fantasized getting to be his one and only. But those thoughts were just that. Fantasies. They would never come true because Dan couldn't love him in that way. The man had a lot of emotional baggage due to the death of Meg. If they were to get together now he would just be another rebound. Another body amongst the mass grave that became Dan's bed. Many bodies have been buried in that mattress already. </p>
<p>So he would bury the memory of Dan's touch deep in the parts of his brain where he kept his sexual fantasies. A vault that Herbert intended to keep tightly locked until this whole thing blew over. It had already escalated past the point where he was comfortable. He had to keep a lid on it before its contents tumbled out and Dan took notice once again. <br/>He needed to focus. Getting some caffeine into his system would help well with that issue. As the man reached for his mug of coffee he realized all too late that he'd forgotten it upstairs on the kitchen counter. </p>
<p>- </p>
<p>- </p>
<p>- </p>
<p>A few days after Daniel confronted Herbert in the kitchen, he started to see Francesca again. Her presence vexed Herbert more than most people; probably even more than Megan Halsey, whose death was the root of all the issues in both of their lives. He felt as if no matter how hard he tried he would always be blown off for some slut. </p>
<p>First it was Meg and now it was this Francesca character. Any time Herbert needed his help he knew he could find his partner in her company. He didn't understand what Dan saw in her anyways. She was like an old souvenir from the war; Dan was always sentimental. </p>
<p>It was also affecting Dan's focus in the lab, which was in turn affecting Herbert's ability to not get angry with him. Their entire rhythm was thrown off every single time he would start seeing someone new. He didn't approve of it but there wasn’t really much he could do. Dan was deep in puppy-love and didn’t heed Herbert’s warnings. </p>
<p>The way he found out that Dan went to see her again was less than ideal. They were in their makeshift basement lab and Dan couldn't stop laughing at random moments. This caused Herbert to miscalculate a measurement for synthesizing more of the reagent. He growled and set down the tools he was working with. He would have to start all over again because Dan couldn't keep his trap shut. </p>
<p>"What are you sitting there giggling about? Can't you see this is important?" </p>
<p>Dan pursed his lips to hide a smile from Herbert. "Yes, I'm sorry. Continue." </p>
<p>"Well aren't you going to tell me what's so funny?" </p>
<p>"I just remembered a story that Francesca told me. It was--" </p>
<p>"Francesca?" Herbert asked in clear disdain. "You're still seeing her?" </p>
<p>"Yes. I am. Is there a problem with that?"</p>
<p>"No. Not at all," Herberbert said. </p>
<p>He turned back to his work and busied himself with making another batch of the reagent. He couldn't let Dan think that he was bothered by his love life; even though he obviously was. </p>
<p>Later that night he felt himself reading into his own emotions. Overthinking. It was not something that Herbert would usually do. To overthink was to worry about situations that may never come to fruition. He favoured a model of constructive thinking. There was no point of wasting so much time and energy with thoughts that were not wise or helpful. </p>
<p>Herbert knew that having Dan to himself couldn't be a reality as long as Francesca was in the picture. It angered him because he didn't know what that woman had to offer Dan that he couldn't. </p>
<p>He'd given Daniel a rare gift. An opportunity to be one of the founding fathers behind a scientific discovery that would single handedly end all existential problems. Francesca was simply an airhead with a stupid dog that was too nosy for his liking. </p>
<p>However, there was one thing she gave Dan frequently that Herbert didn't. Something that appealed to certain tastes. Carnal urges of the flesh. </p>
<p>He was beginning to think he should have taken Dan up on his offer. It was foolish, but he thought it might be a way to keep him from drifting too far. Herbert scolded himself for thinking like this. He wasn't a whore. His body wasn't currency and yet here he was contemplating trading it just for Dan's attention. Currently he felt that not only was their partnership at stake, but the experiment as well. Let it not be said that Herbert West didn't go to extreme lengths to ensure the success of his reagent. </p>
<p>It took a while for him to gather up the courage. He found himself pacing outside of Dan's room door like a complete idiot. The second he made the decision to cross the line past that door he would be embracing the point of no return. Quick knocks on the door. A response to enter from within. And suddenly he was in the lion's den, feeling small and naked. Dan was devouring him with his eyes. </p>
<p>The man was sitting on his bed with a book. An image of pure relaxation and comfort. Dan sure did look good in those pair of glasses. They were not able to hide the mischief behind those deep brown irises. </p>
<p>"Need something?" Dan asked. </p>
<p>Herbert swallowed and opened his mouth to speak. He half expected the words to come out on their own. It was harder than he expected to make his wishes clear. </p>
<p>"I've been thinking. About that offer you gave me." </p>
<p>"Have you?" Dan asked. </p>
<p>He set the book down to show that he was paying attention to Herbert fully now. He wanted to think that he had Dan right where he wanted him, but the way the other man's voice sounded made his knees feel weak. He pressed on, giving a slight nod in response to the question. </p>
<p>"I've...changed my mind. My answer is yes. I want to pursue that type of relationship with you," </p>
<p>His words came out calm and collected, but his face was burning. He hoped that Dan wouldn't ask him about the sudden change of heart. He wouldn't know how to explain it to him. He didn't want to admit to himself that he was going to have sex with Dan in an attempt to make him stop seeing someone else. </p>
<p>Dan hummed. "I'm glad to see that you've come around," </p>
<p>Herbert was relieved. That was so much more simple than he thought it would be. Then the next thing he knew Dan rose from the bed, closing the distance between them. Herbert's first instinct was to move back but he seemed to be frozen in place. Trapped by the subtle scent of Dan's cologne. Did he really wear that fucking perfume everywhere? </p>
<p>"You know I've been waiting for you to say that." Dan's voice was husky and low. Similar to how it sounded when he had first made a move on him. </p>
<p>Dan reached towards the other man and wrapped a hand around his waist, pulling him closer. When he found that Herbert didn't resist he smirked. Herbert was a nervous mess in Dan's arms once again. He wasn't expecting things to progress this fast. With the way Dan was looking at him he knew he was in store for a whole lot more than what he originally came for. He really didn’t think their sexual journey together would start so soon after accepting Dan’s advances.</p>
<p>Dan moved in closer to Herbert as if he were going to kiss him but stopped half way. This initially confused Herbert until he realized that he was waiting for him to close the distance himself. This was a move that he greatly appreciated. Perhaps there was a metaphor there, he thought as their lips came together in a hot, passionate kiss. </p>
<p>The parallel was that Dan made the first move, but he also awaited Herbert's reply. Both of them thought that they had the other in the palm of their hand but since the two of them met each other half way it was hard to tell. Who caught who? </p>
<p>Herbert dreamed of the moment where he would be able to kiss Dan's lips but he didn't think it would be near as good as this. His lips were so soft and he clearly knew how to lead. He never kissed people. He wouldn’t consider himself a prude, but few were deserving of completing the common ritual with him. Now, kissing Dan, Herbert felt that he was unworthy. It was apparent that there was a discrepancy between Herbert's experience and Dan's, but they were working out a rhythm like always. </p>
<p>Herbert's arms found their way around Dan. His hands were gripping the back of his shirt in an attempt to keep himself grounded. He wanted to remain in control of the situation but he could already feel it slipping away. Dan was hungry. Soon there would be nothing left of his strong will at all. </p>
<p>Dan gently pushed Herbert down on his bed. The kiss never broke. The brunette was straddling Herbert's hips, his hands placed on either side of him. He had been captured. There was nowhere to go now. Upon this realizing this truth, Herbert felt a strange mixture of safety and panic. </p>
<p>Hot kisses seared his skin. They were travelling quickly down his jaw to his neck. Once Dan reached a preferred spot he nipped the skin. This made an embarrassing noise escape Herbert. He wanted to die. He wanted to just die right there in this bed. There was no way that Dan would be able to reach the reagent in time to re-animate him successfully. </p>
<p>God he was melting underneath him. Slowly but surely coming undone. More love marks were appearing on his neck. Arousal blossomed within him and he knew by the look he received that Dan could feel it too. </p>
<p>He grinned at Herbert. "Hard already?" </p>
<p>Dan rolled his hips down onto Herbert's causing him to let out another gentle moan. The friction felt too good. His glasses were fogging up.</p>
<p>"Sh...shut up..." Herbert snapped. </p>
<p>Although it came out as more of a half hearted whisper rather than the powerful scold he wanted it to be. Dan tended to have that effect on him. </p>
<p>He continued to move his hips against Herbert's to provide more friction on his cock. He could feel Dan start to come alive in the confines of his pants as well. </p>
<p>Dan rutted against Herbert without any shame. Their erections were gliding over each other through layers of fabric. He leaned down to kiss Herbert's lips again. Herbert was significantly more enthusiastic about kissing him than before. Feeling confident he brushed his tongue against Dan's, causing him to moan into the kiss. </p>
<p>Herbert questioned why he would ever deny himself a pleasure like this. Sure he had his concerns but right now he felt like he was waking up from a century long sleep. His body burned with a need that only Dan could satisfy. Maybe he was doing what he always accused Dan if doing; thinking with the little head instead of the big head. It was throbbing and leaking with precum.</p>
<p>The bed rocked a little with the intensity of Dan's movements. He kept grinding down on Herbert's clothed dick. The man in question moaned and jerked and writhed, but there was no escape from the pleasure that enveloped him. </p>
<p>It was wonderful. The frottage was sure to bring them both to a quick finish. Suddenly Dan started to tease him. The friction stopped and so did the pleasure for the most part. Herbert could still feel the waves of arousal coursing through him, although they were diminishing now. He needed to feel it again. Herbert furrowed his brow. He didn't appreciate it when he was teased. He let out a pathetic mewl and began to buck his hips upwards into the other man. </p>
<p>"There, just like that. Fuck-- it feels good doesn't it? Can't let me do all the work," Dan spoke between breathy moans. </p>
<p>Herbert didn't reply. He wished that Dan would just shut his fucking mouth because every word he said was like a firm caress bringing him closer and closer to climax. He wouldn't last much longer. They continued rocking against each other, legs sprawled and chests rising and falling with quickened breaths.  </p>
<p>Pressure was building and Dan could definitely tell. He picked up the pace, grunting like an animal in Herbert's ear. This was so undignified of two doctors but Herbert found himself matching Dan's pace as well. He felt the familiar pull of an orgasm deep within him. </p>
<p>"Dan I'm..." he couldn't finish that sentence. He let a moan slip by and Dan understood what he was trying to say. </p>
<p>"Me too Herbert. Let's cum together," </p>
<p>Herbert held onto Dan for dear life as they both reached their high. They were both floating on air, holding each other as close as possible. Instead of just a purely sexual act they were performing a passionate dance as old as humanity itself. The dance ended with the stuttering of Herbert's hips and the warm pants of Dan's breath licking his neck. </p>
<p>A seed was planted in Herbert then. Despite all his reservations. Even after he left Dan's room to clean himself up the seed germinated. It anchored its roots into his brain and very soon it would start to grow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>eyy lemme know what you think of this one. i'm trying to get back in the swing of writing things again after a long writers block. my other works don't really interest me any more so i just said fuck it we goin bald. it's unhinged reanimator time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi! so sorry this chapter took a little longer than expected. i just recently picked up writing as a hobby again and i seem to be struggling with writing scenes that are less explicit. i hope you enjoy the chapter nonetheless. thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Herbert gazed into the straus flask containing one of the many compounds necessary for his reagent. He knew these steps almost by heart.  No reaction had started yet, but as he worked he could almost hear Gruber’s voice in his head instructing him sternly. Once more fluid was added to the straus flask and the solution began to bubble he waited. He wasn’t making more of the reagent just to relive his time with Gruber. He and Dan retrieved a new cadaver from the hospital, which he intended to use for testing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had his notebook out and ready to document his new findings. He was sure Dan would be just as thrilled with his new theory as he was. He had to be, or else their </span>
  <em>
    <span>other </span>
  </em>
  <span>experiments would be for naught. The delight he received from seeing Cain interested in their work trumped anything he could ever derive from the man sexually. When Herbert looked back up at his equipment he saw that the reaction progressed rather quickly. The yield wasn’t always the greatest, but for now only a few millimeters would do. His pink tongue poked out between his lips as he carefully twisted the tap of a burette. The resulting solution glowed green. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect,” he spoke out loud to himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I agree. Perfect,” said a voice from behind him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A hand caressed his slim waist, causing him to jump. Herbert rolled his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope you’re talking about my reagent.” he said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The reagent. Of course.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette wasn’t convinced. That hand lingered on his waist for way too long. After it was removed, he shook his head in slight disbelief. Leave it to Dan to make any situation sexual for absolutely no reason. Though, he had to give the other man credit where credit was due; he'd been quite good in helping him gather specimens. Herbert believed the addition of...intimate activities into their relationship was allowing Dan to vent his sexual frustration in a way that harmonized with his own wants and needs. Dan was at the house more often, meaning he was practically always free for experiments. More importantly, he hadn’t mentioned that Francesca woman in a couple of weeks now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Dan could get another word in Herbert started on his usual mini tangent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There was something that I wanted to test. You are aware of my theory about the location of the will, correct? Most think it’s in the brain but if that plagiarist Hill was good for anything, he showed me that through the reanimation of entire parts reviving the will is possible,”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He picked up the beaker of reagent and turned to his assistant with a determined expression, showing off its contents proudly. Dan leaned on his work table with his chin in his palms, gazing at him like a lovesick school girl. Herbert wished he was looking at the reagent that way, but he knew Dan well enough to know that it wasn’t.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s nice Herbert,” he said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He set the beaker down with a deep sigh of disappointment. Dan’s compliment was basically a slap in the face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nice </span>
  </em>
  <span>was a comment made in response to a child’s drawing or to a boring coworker’s vacation story. The fact that Dan didn’t see how condescending that sentence seemed, only posed to offend Herbert further. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please tell me you came down here for another reason other than to pester me,” he said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dan came back around to where Herbert stood at the table. “I just wanted to come down and see how you were doing,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He placed his hands on Herbert’s waist again, looking at him with mischievous eyes that suggested his intentions were anything but benign. He absolutely hated it when Dan pretended like he didn't have anything on his mind. He lived with Dan for quite a while now. He’d seen all of the tricks he’s used on women before. If he was going to be so needy, Herbert at least wanted him to try and be overt. Desperation wasn't sexy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>something?” Herbert asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I wouldn’t say there’s something that I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need. </span>
  </em>
  <span>More like something I want.” Dan replied. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Herbert didn't want to be the one to do all the labor. Getting Dan to admit he wanted sex in plain english was like pulling teeth. For a man who was so open initially, he sure did make work of saying exactly what he was craving. Though he never failed to let Herbert know he longed for it with those annoying nonverbal cues; that </span>
  <em>
    <span>infuriating </span>
  </em>
  <span>hand on his lower back, those </span>
  <em>
    <span>aggravating </span>
  </em>
  <span>puppy dog eyes. Every movement was made with the intention of seducing Herbert.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well what do you want, Daniel? I don’t have all day.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you. Or more specifically, I want to give a good time,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Herbert wanted to kick him out of the lab simply for the way he referred to sex. It was an awkward and cringeworthy phrasing, but unfortunately, he wasn’t yet immune to Dan’s charms. Since Herbert accepted his offer, they’d been </span>
  <em>
    <span>giving each other a good time </span>
  </em>
  <span>frequently. He wanted to say that he enjoyed it, but being the center of Dan’s world was more than he bargained for. Now he knew why the clause ‘careful what you wish for’ existed; he dreamed of the day where he would have Dan’s attention and now that it was his, he wasn't sure if he was fully prepared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“J-just hurry up with it already.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dan seemed to consistently be two steps ahead of him in situations like these. It was like walking on ice. He would think he had his footing and then the man would do something to completely sweep him off his feet. Currently, the way he was caressing his sides and pressing him gently against the edge of the table was difficult for his brain to compute. This signified to him that Dan was in control more than he was. It peeved and perplexed him to the core how Dan naturally fell into a role of leadership whenever they did things together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His annoyance didn’t stop arousal from flooding his body. It started with the simple thought, then a hot wave traveling down to his abdomen. Heat prickled at his cheeks and caused every sensation around his groin to be amplified tenfold. He loathed that Dan could do this to him. Urges of the flesh were just another one of the methods in which one’s body could betray them. Being a doctor, he was meant to treat a failing body. And being a </span>
  <em>
    <span>scientist</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his sole purpose was to fix the ways in which biochemistry failed humanity. He could harness the power of elements and use them as his instrument in the song of creation. Herbert was a God. Everyone knew gods had no weaknesses; they didn’t bleed. If a god were to obtain a cut no blood would rush to heal the wound. No blood would be rushing to </span>
  <em>
    <span>other </span>
  </em>
  <span>places either.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now Dan was rubbing at his front and whispering lewd things in his ear. Herbert didn't even register that he was calling out the other’s name in breathy whines. He then leaned forward to place a heated kiss on his lips. He was still new to the feeling and Dan’s enthusiasm intimidated him. Herbert stumbled back slightly, but was caught by the edge of his work bench. He stabilized himself with his hand. Behind him, his precious glassware sat waiting to be put to proper use again. Herbert had to be the only person alive that could be thinking about science while kissing someone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dan’s kisses moved quickly down Herbert’s body. His gentle love seared his skin and made Herbert glow red. When Dan shifted to get down on his knees Herbert was forced to stop him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” he asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dan looked up at him and straightened hesitantly. “Come on Herbert, you know what I was going to do. You can't be that innocent,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head. “Nevermind. Just…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Herbert lowered himself in front of Dan, getting on his knees and looking up at him. This action clearly surprised his colleague because his lips parted in a small ‘o’ and pink dusted his cheeks. This made Herbert smirk. Catching Dan off guard was a beautiful victory. He could feel some of his power being restored.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me do this for you, Danny,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nimble fingers unzipped Dan’s fly. He didn’t hesitate to give consent, and Herbert wasn’t shy about getting to work. Though he was inexperienced, he always had been a quick learner. Dan’s sensitive spots were quite easy to find. In a matter of only a few moments he figured out how to work his tongue in ways that made Dan lose control. It wasn’t long before he reached his peak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Herbert forgot about the experiment he wanted to conduct. He also tried (unsuccessfully) to forget the fact that Dan offered to give him a blowjob. The sight of his assistant kneeling for him was glorious, but he couldn’t let it play out. The embarrassment and loss of dignity was not worth the high. Partaking in sexual acts didn’t necessarily mean that he was cured of all inhibition. He still believed that it was shameful to be on the receiving end of pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though, Herbert would be lying if he said he didn’t beat his dick furiously to the mere thought of being inside Dan’s mouth. He blew his load to the mental image of Dan’s rosy lips parted and ready to please him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After the incident in the lab Herbert thought he was free from Dan’s sexual wrath. He would help with experiments and complete tasks for him without him even having to ask twice. However, there was something that Herbert found very strange about Cain recently; he was treating him as if they were more than just housemates who have a contract for spontaneous sex. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Dan placed himself on laundry duty twice in a row Herbert assumed that the man just wanted to be helpful. It started to become uncomfortable when he would deliver his dress shirts to his room neatly folded, or when he would make teasing remarks about how many pairs of the same shirt he had.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As if it weren’t enough to be doing it at home, Dan began behaving oddly towards Herbert at work as well. He was floored the first time Dan touched his lower waist while moving past him in the hallway. He felt similarly when he gave him that smile he usually reserved for flirting with the nurses. The rumours about the two of them skyrocketed when a coworker found out that Dan drove them both to work. They were already in hot water, so to speak. With the taller of the two making </span>
  <em>
    <span>goo goo eyes </span>
  </em>
  <span>at him every time they were near each other, he feared that they may outgrow another work environment very unceremoniously. Granted, Herbert had never been in this situation before so he couldn’t be one to judge if Dan was acting appropriately or not. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He meant to talk about it, he really did. But how was he really supposed to bring it up in casual conversation? It could be possible that due to Herbert’s general lack of knowledge about the inner workings of a romantic relationship, he could be perceiving Dan’s actions in a different way than intended.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dan’s libido crippled him once more and Herbert never got the chance to ask. He began offering favours to Herbert like it were to be their last days alive. Touching and kissing and groping madly. In the privacy of their decaying basement, their bizarre love-child was created; it rose from a grave of bruised spouses, fallen soldiers, and bloody sinew. It was an amalgamation of things left unsaid that manifested as sloppy kisses and frustrated grinding. Herbert would never let it get too far, however. Something about giving his body entirely to Dan unnerved him. It wasn’t that he was worried about the point of no return. They’d crossed that line long ago. Herbert was afraid that the embodiment of their love would grow exponentially if he were ever so vulnerable to Dan. It would grow up into a terrifying toddler that would destroy their lab and most importantly, their work. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was to say, he was scared of their sexual relationship tarnishing other facets of their livelihood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Currently, the table was shaking slightly under the added weight of the two men. Herbert was pushed nearly onto his back, only having his elbows to support him as Dan brought him to reality with kisses on his abdomen. He repeated the same steps of last time they were down in the basement, reaching Herbert’s belt and gazing up at him with pleading eyes. Herbert stopped him before he could get on his knees and try anything of the sort. He pulled Dan up and smashed their lips together-- albeit rather painfully -- to stop the other man from asking any questions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“M-mm!” Dan grunted into the kiss, confused lips attempting to find the previous rhythm that was interrupted by Herbert’s fear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Herbert would remain in control like his life depended on it. In a way, he believed that his reagent was dependent on him being in control. Any move Dan would make, he was already steps ahead of him. Kissing roughly as to not let him come up for air. Shrinking away when Dan would put his hands anywhere near his groin. Whining into his ear whenever Dan would even </span>
  <em>
    <span>look </span>
  </em>
  <span>like he was about to sink to his knees. Eventually this odd performance made him pull away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you feeling alright? You’re acting pretty antsy,” Dan said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Herbert rolled his eyes. “I’m fine Dan. I’m not made of glass you know. You don’t have to keep checking if you’ve damaged me,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I check because I care. We’ve been through this. I don’t want to do anything that could accidentally make you uncomfortable,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re making me uncomfortable with all these questions.” The sentence came out harsher than he meant it to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knew he fucked up then, because his partner retreated completely without another word. As Dan walked out of the basement, Herbert was left to button up his dress shirt and fix his hair. He knew this was a bad idea from the start, so he couldn’t be the one at fault. Dan made it clear that he wanted sexual services from him and he was ready to provide under his own terms. None of this lovey couple </span>
  <em>
    <span>bullshit </span>
  </em>
  <span>was in their agreement. Upon that realization, Herbert’s heart sank.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’d never felt the way he did for Dan towards anybody else. One might say that Herbert had a crush on him. Others would say he was in love. The fact of the matter was that Dan would never like Herbert in that way. He made it abundantly clear the moment he tried to solicit his body as a form of experimentation. It was ironic that Dan was still figuring himself out. Herbert was supposed to be the one with the least experience between the two of them. And yet, he knew full heartedly that he liked men. And he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>Daniel. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The scientist didn’t want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cain. He didn’t just want blowjobs or quick handies under the table. The thought was a very nice one but Herbert always wanted more. Professors and classmates alike described him as greedy. All he desired was to wake up close to him. To kiss his lips and work hand in hand. Perhaps make love to him. He wished for Dan to be by his side when he conquered death. If wanting him in his future was greedy, then greed was his worst vice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Herbert sighed and pulled up a stool to the table. There was no use dawdling on what happened. He needed to get to work. Perhaps if Dan wanted to know science like he wanted to know Herbert’s body then they wouldn’t need to hold their professional relationship together by sexual encounters. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Herbert’s new project was going rather swimmingly. The hospital barely noticed when he started stealing body parts from corpses sent to the crematorium.Therefore, they surely wouldn’t notice if a human heart belonging to Megan Halsey were to suddenly disappear from pathology either. This was just one of the working parts of the bigger picture. He was sure Dan was going to adore</span>
  <em>
    <span> her</span>
  </em>
  <span> just as much as he adored Meg. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few days of mulling over what happened in their lab, Herbert came to the conclusion that he needed to make it up to Dan. He’d been feeling a bit cornered because of the unusual affection he was receiving and he took it out on Cain unfairly. Therefore, by presenting him with this new opportunity for growth and learning, he would make Dan see he was capable of being his partner while also being his colleague. He was happy to present his apology gift; that was until he found out Dan was going out with Francesca.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Herbert wasn’t one to admit that he was wrong, so he thought Dan would appreciate the symbolism of Meg’s heart more than anything else. While he was sitting in the basement he heard footsteps come down the wooden staircase. It was rather perfect timing. He sprung out of his chair and looked at him with a grin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to talk to you about something,” he spoke immediately. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s great, because I actually have to talk to you also,” Dan said. His grim tone did not match Herbert’s at all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This made him stop dead in his tracks on his way to the mini fridge where he was keeping Meg’s heart. He folded his hands in front of him and observed Dan. Seeing that the dark circles underneath his eyes looked heavier, Herbert’s smile dropped into a straight line. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t see why you can’t tell me what’s on your mind first. Go ahead,” Herbert said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m seeing Francesca again,” it came out all at once and pierced a hole into his inflated mood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m seeing Francesca again,” Dan repeated. “And she wants me to be serious with me so...what we had going on, it needs to stop.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Herbert’s heart shattered. It only took Dan a few days to go back to his old ways. He was left with the sour taste of being replaced and the feeling that no matter how hard he tried, he would never be adequate. He was disappointed, but he couldn’t say he was surprised. A woman’s touch sent Dan wild enough to forget about the importance of their work entirely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But...you </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>keep seeing her.” Herbert protested weakly, pointing to the mini-fridge. If only Dan knew the present he was about to receive. “Dan, what about our </span>
  <em>
    <span>work</span>
  </em>
  <span>? She is a complete distraction from </span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span> cause, how can you not see it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dan furrowed his brow and shook his head. “That’s what it’s always been about, hasn’t it? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Your</span>
  </em>
  <span> precious work.” He chuckled dryly. “You really had me fooled.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How was I fooling you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought maybe for once, it wasn’t about fresh bodies and existential questions about life and death. I actually believed that maybe I </span>
  <em>
    <span>meant </span>
  </em>
  <span>something to you Herbert. That maybe, you were doing things with me because you actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked </span>
  </em>
  <span>me,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Herbert froze up, unaware of how to proceed further. He could tell Dan that he was correct. That he cared and that he liked him. That he loved Dan and couldn’t stand seeing him with Francesca because of the way it made him feel inside. But standing there in front of him now, none of those words came out. All he could do was watch as Dan drove the final nails into the coffin of their budding romance. If he found letting Dan explore his body difficult, then speaking his truth was an ultimate test of vulnerability. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So this is it then. You’re fine with just using me to experiment on before you just dump me for some floozy woman.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That isn’t fair. You’ve been using me since we met, Herbert. I may have fallen for it but I always realize sooner or later.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She doesn’t know you the way I do.” Herbert snapped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why didn’t you follow me?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” The question caught Herbert off guard. He legitimately had no idea what Cain was talking about until he spoke again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The day I walked out of the basement. You didn’t follow me. You didn’t even bother to try and talk about it again. If you know me so well, you would know that I would want you to at least show that you care.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dan was being completely overdramatic in his eyes. That statement was like something out of a soap opera. It was all simply a misunderstanding. It wasn’t that Herbert didn’t care, it was that he wanted to show he cared in a creative fashion. What he was storing in the fridge was way better than an awkward conversation about their sex life. And it was infinitely better than anything Francesca had to offer him. He inched closer to the fridge and put his hand on top of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not like that. I-I was planning something better for you. Now if you would just let me show you-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I don’t want to see it. Nothing inside that fridge could possibly make me forgive you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No really Dan, please let me-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m done with this conversation. I just thought that you should know I’m back with Francesca again. Because it’s a decent thing to do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And with that, Dan exited the basement again. Herbert was utterly alone, still gripping the handle of the mini fridge. Inside, Meg’s heart lay cold and unmoving. Herbert half expected the grand performance would pull on the tendinous cords just enough to inspire the heart into beating. However he knew it would just remain the motionless organ of a woman who was unjustly killed in a squabble that Herbert and Dan ultimately started.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was ridiculously unfair. If Dan cared so much about decency then they wouldn’t be in this position right now. He wouldn’t have answered the door naked and he wouldn’t walk around in nothing but a towel. In addition, Herbert wouldn’t be able to hear his loud love-making with whatever new partner he chose; in this case, it would be Francesca. As horrible as it sounded, he wanted her to meet the same fate as Megan Halsey. He didn’t want her to die per se, but he wished she would disappear, never to be heard of or mentioned again. For some reason, a part of Herbert buried deep within his emotional anatomy cried out the same song. He felt like he wanted to disappear as well. Perhaps then Dan’s life would be stress free.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could see it now. Church bells and white dresses. Halsey donning a beautiful white gown and Dan wearing a proud smile. They would be wed and Herbert would be in pathology among those slaughtered in the massacre. Asphyxiated by entrails, but somehow unable to rot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Herbert’s eyes lit up. Dan missed out on his chance to see his bride in all white before she died. That was how he was going to get closer to his heart. If it was a bride he wanted, it was what he would receive. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so fucking tired lmao.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>